


Orange Blossom

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Lip balms galore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Kamui thinks Quinn needs some lip balm.





	Orange Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys but Quinn would be self-conscious about this because I know I would be too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Yo Quinn?”

“What?”

“Did anyone ever tell you your lips are chapped?”

Quinn strays from his phone, the small screen playing the recent news of a factory explosion on the east side of the island. “What did you say?” His tone lowers a fraction, almost threatening to bite; he certainly takes it as an insult but careful not to tighten his lips to test if it’s true.

“Oh boy, not this game again.” Kukuri rolls her eyes, throwing her cards on the round table before giving her brother a pat on the shoulder. “C’mon, we’re not staying for another lover’s quarrel. Already heard plenty of that crap from Minatsuki.”

“Oi,” Quinn shoots her a glare. “It’s not what this is!”

“Yeah okay, you keep telling yourself that.” Kukuri grabs the money and shoves the bills in her pockets, hearing her brother going ‘Hey’. “Don’t complain, let’s hit the casino. We’ll win plenty this time.”

“Eh, fine. Whatever you say, sis. Sorry Quinn, gotta roll. Take care of yourself though, we’re rooting for you!” Takeru adds in, discarding his almost winning hand and waves at Quinn before escaping with his sister. Quinn watches them hurry out of the room, their blasphemous snickering doesn’t go unheard.

Kamui couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He uncross his legs and sits up from the couch, striding towards the available stool next to Quinn and a bar beside them. “So…” His feet rest on the foot ring, he shuffles comfortably in his small seat, moving it with his bottom as it squeaks. Quinn throws an exasperated disgust and returns to his screen, switching to another list of videos with the same news.

“A lover’s quarrel, huh?” Kamui bats his eyelashes. “Is that what it is now?”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Quinn snaps, rapidly typing on the keys. He needs a distraction, anything he can find. Recommended videos on the side bar. Fast cars. Great. Sleek reds and silver types with open tops, engine power for a thrill he seeks. He imagines the wind whipping through his hair as he drives down the highway, hitting over the speed limit without a care in the world.

“Then, I must make amends. I have this fancy, peach lip balm in my room. You can have it,” Kamui offers. “There’s honey in it, too. You like that, right? The au naturale stuff.”

Quinn stops what he’s doing. The excitement on Kamui’s face is too obvious, the giddiness at the edge of his lips while his hands are gripping his seat as if he’s pretending to be a well-mannered child. Like all children, Kamui waits for the best part to happen. A kid’s wish coming true.

“You’re actually serious about this? The fuck?”

Kamui’s eyes light up. “Yeah. Why not?”

Quinn scoffs, shaking his head. “I don’t need anything from you. Go away, bother someone else for a change.”

“Maybe vanilla is more of your taste? It smells good at least.”

“I don’t even like that shit.”

“How about honeydew?”

“How about no?”

“Coffee?”

“How many times do I have to say no?”

“Carrot cake.”

“Are you done?”

Kamui hums. “I have more exotic flavors though, even durian if that’s your thing. Makes you want to gnaw your teeth into it.” He mimics a chomping movement with his jaw, and Quinn doesn’t need to imagine him eating lip balms on a daily basis. “You won’t believe it but I got myself a growing collection if you wanna see.”

Quinn pauses, wondering why there’s one to begin with. He’s tempted to say something back but he shuts his mouth instead.

“Don’t forget to breathe now. I know it’s a _little_ overwhelming but you’ll understand eventually.” Kamui is smiling, practically glaring it blinds Quinn. He shuffles his seat closer to the redhead until their knees are nearly bumping against each other. “You interested or will I have to do it my way?”

Quinn slides his leg away from the burning contact. His lips aren’t dry at all, he believes but his tongue slips out and sails along his upper lip. He curses silently, Kamui was right but it’s not like it really matters. It’ll soften itself up with a bit of saliva, but he also notices Kamui’s determination beaming at him as if he knew his denial would get the best of him.

He splits from his seat instead. “You’re not going anywhere near my lips. So take your junk—what is that?” His gaze hardens like steel over the item in Kamui’s hold.

“Oh, this? It’s orange blossom,” Kamui replies nonchalantly with a lip balm he’s taken from his pocket. Black and sealed with a clear plastic covering, hints of white blossom prints decorating around to attract the masses. “It’s new.”

Quinn knits his brows together, he won’t ask. He won’t dare to ask. “Look...”

“Or I’ll apply it for you,” Kamui adds, motioning in the air as he outlines Quinn’s lips. “Screw it, it’s bothers me the fuck out, okay? You don’t care but I dooo,” he draws out slowly, pointing at him in all seriousness.

“Well I got bad news, it sucks to be you. You’ll just have to live with it,” Quinn pivots his feet around and sees the exit, but Kamui is a slippery bastard, fast on his feet as he blocks Quinn’s only means of escape.

“Kamui.”

“Yeah, I still like it when you say my name.”

“Move.”

“Say please. Didn’t anyone teach you manners?”

Quinn crosses his arms, his right brow raises in disbelief. “You want to venture in that territory, huh? Because I don’t mind listing all those times your ‘manners’ gone completely to waste but I rather not waste my time with you.”

A pout appears and Kamui extends the stick out to Quinn. “Please?”

“Why are you so desperate?”

“Why you a stubborn fuck boy?”

Quinn bites down the urge to punch him. “I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

“This shit isn’t funny.”

“Looks like we’re both in agreement!”

“God…” Quinn seethes with difficulty every time they talk, it’s a challenge to get through to Kamui and he wonders why he’s still here and not actually taking a stab at him. Quinn isn’t making any progress, he knows Kamui will fight back as long as he needs to before he gives up. It’s tiring for Quinn, so he finally decides.

“You know what? Fine. _Fine_.” he agrees without going into another argument. He’ll get this over with, so Kamui doesn’t have to bother him anymore. “Give it here.”

“I knew you’d see it my way, red.” Kamui hands the lip balm over. “Wouldn’t want the skin peeling when winter hits.”

“As if.” When Quinn reaches for it, Kamui captures his wrist instead and pulls him in.

“Close your eyes.” Kamui shuts Quinn up before Quinn could utter a slither of a word, surprising him with lips covering his own. The orange blossom preparation falls onto the floor and rolls a small distance away.

Perhaps Quinn sees the victory in Kamui’s eyes but he learns how amazingly soft and gentle Kamui brings. It could be a rouse, a joke just to rile Quinn up and a liar at best, but Quinn sees the darkness instead and feels himself being pushed back against the bar, his knees growing weak but Kamui secures his right arm around Quinn’s waist. Quinn gasps from from the wet kiss as if his soul has been stolen by the devil while both hands are gripping fiercely against the black lapels. Kamui’s other hand settles behind the back of Quinn’s neck.

Quinn should’ve said no, deny Kamui this pleasure but a tiny moan spills from his throat, body shuddering as Kamui drives it home, fitting their mouths together in perfect angles and tongue teasing along that sends sparks down his body to the tip of his toes. His cheeks are warm, the thumping of his heart beats loudly in his ears. A part of Quinn doesn’t want to admit that Kamui’s kisses are welcoming, even pleasant. Kamui would never let him get away with that.

Finally, Kamui breaks away, discovering Quinn in a bit of a daze and gives him a quick peck. He smiles afterwards, a thumb brushing against Quinn’s bottom lip as if a rare piece of art, smudging a bit of the purple tinted paint to the left

“Thought you might need it, Quinny. Seems like they’re moisturized enough.”

That alone snaps Quinn out of his trance-like state, he snatches the red tie in front of him and tightens the knot further up, hoping Kamui chokes on it and dies. Kamui wheezes, sputtering incoherently and attempts to step back, but Quinn takes his chance, stealing a kiss from Kamui and gifting him with bite strong enough to break skin. Quinn tastes the bitter iron, it’s better like this when they both win and he pushes Kamui back, letting him take care of himself.

Quinn makes his escape, leaving Kamui fixing his tie and standing rooted to the ground for seven seconds in stupor until his mind finally hits the reset button, his tongue licking the blood away. “You might wanna save that for the bed!”

“You’re still an asshole,” Quinn wipes his mouth on his sleeve, the paint smears on the fabric. He bends down, retrieving the lip balm and keeps it for himself because it’s free, not because he thinks he should use it or because Kamui told him too. It’s not going to happen but it’s orange blossom, too.

“Wait, wait. Does this mean we good now? You know I’m terrible at reading signs!”

“Whatever,” Quinn grumbles, leaving with a tingling sensation still on his lips, while Kamui quickly takes the spot on Quinn’s left and walks with him as if everything aligns as it should.

Kamui brings his hands behind his head, eyes flickering with amusement. “I’ll take that as yes.”

“Say one more word and I’ll skin you alive.”

“Scary!”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
